


Selene, Nicky, and Mrs. Doubtfire

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mrs. Doubtfire (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Selene is a very good friend of Daniel Hillard's who is helping him out through tough times during his bitter divorce with his now ex-wife Miranda, and it gets worse when he can only see their children one day a week, and he is desperate to spend more time with them again.





	Selene, Nicky, and Mrs. Doubtfire

In a recording studio, there was opera singing heard, provided by a known voice actor named Daniel Hillard who was reciting lines for the new episode of a beloved childrens' cartoon. He voiced both the bird and the cat, but was doing the singing for the parrot protagonist, he had other ideas though due to the character using a cigarette later in the cartoon and was just worried it would influence children to also smoke, which he was not fond of that idea.

"Here we go again. Cut, cut, cut! Roll it back," one of the guys watching over the recording says, sounding a little annoyed. "What are you doing? Daniel, that line is not in the script. Why did you add it?" He then asks him.

Daniel stopped acting like the bird character was choking from smoking. "I wanted to comment on the situation..." he explained, coming out of character and more into his real self.

"What situation?" The guy asked.

"Shoving the cigarette into Pudgie's mouth is morally irresponsible." Daniel replied, his parental side coming out, worried of the children who may see this cartoon and knowing how impressionable they could be, especially in imitating what they see on TV.

"This is a cartoon, not a friggin' Oprah Winfrey Special." the guy says, sounding more annoyed now.

"Lou, millions of kids see this cartoon," Daniel still argued with him, despite not being allowed to. "It's like telling them 'Light up'."

"You can't put words in Pudgie's mouth if his mouth isn't moving." the guy, Lou, told him.

"It's a voice-over, an interior monologue, maybe even the voice of God," Daniel defended, then spoke in a deep, mysterious voice. "'Pudgie... Don't smoke...'"

"Actors." Lou sighed, throwing his hands up in the air in an annoyed move.

"What? Let's ask the technicians," Daniel decided to support his argument with back-up, he looked to the other men, who were smoking their own cigarettes. "Do you think it's morally right to promote smoking to the youth of America?" he then asked for their opinion, waiting for supportive answers to back him up.

They just stared, smoking their cigarettes.

"They're biased, that's a mistrial." Daniel still wanted to win this argument, but he was losing fast.

"This session costs the studio thousands," Lou starts. "If you want a paycheck, stick to the script... If you want to play Gandhi, then do it on somebody else's time." then then finishes.

Daniel wasn't really sure what to do, he grabbed his headphones, looking like he was about to continue, but he decided he had enough of this and head on. He made a new decision, it wasn't a very smart one, but he just finally had the courage to do it. "Then I've got to do what I've got to do..." he spoke, using another funny voice, he took the headphones off and left the room.

"That's very funny," Lou says, thinking he was joking. He then got mad. "Where the hell are you goin'?" He asks, at recieving no audible reply he continued. "If you leave, you're not comin' back in. I'm not takin' any crap from you, pal!" He continues.

Daniel was about to go out the door, but he turned to his now former boss. "Well, in the words of Porky Pig..." he spoke in his normal voice, then turned to the famous Looney Tunes pig character's voice, complete with stutter. "'P-P-Piss off, Lou'!" he then used those as his last words and went off, he knew where he could go at a time like this.

A young-ish woman stood waiting outside the school gates, waiting for her young brother to get out of school. She had soft hazel eyes and long, straight, dark brown hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a nice black 'lumberjack shirt' which she wore undone. The final bell rang, there had already come three children, neither related to the woman. Eventually though, the woman's younger brother emerged from the school. He had long brown hair that could have him easily mistaken for a girl, he had clear blue eyes and was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt with black shorts, and red sneakers.

"Hi, Lydia, Chris, and Natalie," the woman smiled to the three. She wondered if they could walk home together, after all they were neighbors and friends. She then smiled at her brother. "Come on, Nicky." she calls.

The three other children smiled.

"Hey, Selene." the boy, Chris, greeted.

Natalie smiled to see her too. Nicky spotted his sister and rushed to her before he would get lost in the crowd.

"Hey guys... Shall we all walk home together?" She wonders. She also pulled a wrapped present out of her bag and handed it to Chris. She caught her brother and ruffled his hair.

Nicky laughed, glancing to her.

"Sure, beats walking home without Mom or Dad," Chris shrugged. "Mom said she was getting a cake to bring home though."

"Okay then, and Happy Birthday, Chris." Selene smiles.

Lydia smiled at Selene. Natalie went between her older siblings and held both their hands as they went home together.

"Fractions..." Nicky sighed. "I hate 'em... When am I ever gonna use that when I grow up?"

"They're kind of useful... If I hadn't have learned fractions, then i'd not have learnt how to share." Selene chuckled.

"So, what about that history test?" Lydia asked Chris.

"Hmm..." Nicky never thought of fractions like that before.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't ask."

Selene ruffled his hair again. She had taken on the mom role since their real mother had run off with some business man and left them in the dust, and their dad had wanted nothing to do with them due to how they looked like their mother, and that he had a new girlfriend.

Lydia crossed over the street with them, carefully. "Did you have fun in school?" She then asks Natalie.

Nicky had grown attached to his sister more and more, they rarely fought, even before the disappearance of their parents, though sometimes, it was hard and he liked it better with Selene as a sister than a mom, but at least he was being taken care of and didn't have to live somewhere else.

"I painted a picture of a rainbow." Natalie smiled, once again, having the easier day at school than her siblings, due to being in Kindergarten.

Daniel watched these kids, but for a very good reason, they were his own, he saw them walking and decided to let them know he was there and he whistled to them and gave a friendly wave to Nicky and Selene. Selene noticed Daniel and her face slightly lit up. She knew he was married and would never try to split a marriage up, but she still had a crush on the now ex-actor.

"Dad?" Lydia asks, looking surprised.

"Dad?" Chris also noticed.

"Daddy!" Natalie piped up and ran to him instantly.

Daniel smiled and picked his youngest child up, carrying her safely in his arms.

"What're you doing here?" Nicky chuckled to his favorite neighbor, knowing he had work by now.

Selene smiled gently.

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't pick us up." Lydia says.

"Well, I got off early." Daniel shrugged as he walked with them.

"You mean you got fired?" Nicky assumed.

"No, I quit," Daniel shook his head. "For reasons of conscience."

"What does that mean?" Nicky then asked his sister.

"They wanted him to do something that he felt wrong doing." Selene explained to her brother.

Lydia didn't look too happy, but wasn't upset either, she kind of understood.

"That's right..." Daniel nodded to Selene, he then looked to his son and spoke like a stereotypical surfer. "Hey dude, congratulations on your 12th birthday, alright! Got a surprise for you..."

"A stripper?" Chris asked eagerly.

"Oh, please!" Daniel laughed.

"Two strippers?" Chris then asked, then tried another guess. "A party?"

"Yes!" Daniel cheered.

"No. No parties... Mom said you couldn't have one because of your report card." Lydia tells them, Chris mostly.

Selene thought that was a little unfair, but didn't reply anyway, after all, it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Mom's not gonna be home for another four hours, is she?" Daniel smirked back.

Chris smiled evilly into Lydia's face, using their dad's response as a retort.

"And how about our two guests of honor, can we count on you two to come?" Daniel asked Nicky and Selene, inviting them.

"Oh, please!" Nicky begged his older sister.

Lydia frowned a little.

Selene gave a quick smile to Daniel, showing what she was doing next was only a joke, but hid it before Nicky could see. "I don't know..." she drawls, sounding unsure and thoughtful.

"Oh, it might not be the same without you..." Daniel tried to get her to accept, knowing it was a joke. "We can't eat all the birthday cake without you..."

"Pleeeease?" Nicky pouted, giving the puppy dog eye trick.

Lydia looked at Selene.

"Hmmm... Okay," Selene smiled. She then playfully stage whispered to her brother. "Mr. Hillard might need someone to get him out of trouble with the law." she jokes, she was studying law, but wasn't a lawyer yet.

"Oh, you got me," Daniel cried in false worry, then laughed with her. "Prepare yourself for the wild kingdom..." he then made a lion roar face, making Natalie do the same.

Nicky laughed and cheered, this was going to be a very fun day. Even Lydia couldn't help but smile. Selene smiled softly at her brother. She picked him up and set him on her back, giving him a piggyback ride.

Nicky giggled. "Go, go, go!" he called with a laugh.

Daniel then took them back to their neighborhood. Selene neighed playfully and walked with the others, careful not to drop Nicky. Nicky laughed as he enjoyed his little ride. Natalie held onto her father tight as they continued to get back home for Chris's new birthday party.

Selene let Nicky down as soon as they arrived. "Okay, go enjoy petting the animals, and I'll be back in five minutes." she promises, with a smile.

"Okay!" Nicky smiled eagerly, he seemed to take Natalie's hand when she was placed on the ground next to him and they went off together.

Selene chuckled softly. "I'm just going to fetch some lactose free snacks, just in case." she tells Daniel.

"Sounds good, I'll start some music." Daniel said to her then with a friendly smile as always, he felt like this would be a good idea, after all, his wife was working extra hard today, she won't even notice a party that may have happened.

Selene hurried off to get the snacks. It was so nice of Daniel to do that for Chris, and even invited her and Nicky. She also had a quick change of clothes, changing her shirt and into some fresher jeans. She put her hair up in a ponytail to get it out of the way too.

Petting zoo animals were in the yard, there was loud music to jump around with, balloons and streamers everywhere! Unfortunately for them, one of the other neighbors was watching and she didn't take too kindly to the party. She was going to make a personal phone call. Selene came back, a tray with the goodies in her hands.

"Gregory, Henderson, and Hillard." a secretary says.

The kids happily ran around, though didn't cause too much trouble. There were even animals inside the house.

"This is the funnest birthday party ever!" Nicky cheered.

"You said it!" Chris agreed, this was the best birthday of his life.

"Miranda Hillard, please." the neighbor woman said, very firmly.

Selene smiled a little at everyone having fun, she set the lactose free goodies somewhere accessible but safe from the animals. Miranda was dealing with a customer. The kids had a lot of fun and felt that nothing could ruin this perfect day. Selene was looking through the lower rooms to make sure there were no injuries on anyone, chuckling as she saw Daniel dancing on the table with Chris. Nicky danced with Lydia, Natalie, and the other guests, but not on the table. Selene smiled, as everyone was okay. She didn't seem to dance, but was enjoying herself.

"Thank you." Natalie smiled up to Selene as she took one of the goodies.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Selene smiled back.

Natalie smiled as she went off with her little treat then. Selene hummed to the tune. Daniel and Chris were jumping around on the table, getting into the beat.

Miranda pulled up to where she could park, and got out of the car, carrying a cake box. "Oh, my God." she exclaimed.

"Is this your residence, ma'am?" a cop asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say it is." Miranda says.

"Are you aware it's illegal to possess barnyard animals in a residential area?" the cop asked firmly.

"What if you're married to one?" Miranda replies to the police man.

"We're also responding to a noise violation." the cop added to her.

"I'm going to respond myself. I'm awfully sorry about this," Miranda starts, then noticed animals in her flowers. "You ate my begonias! God!" She sgiurs, then went inside, trying to get past the animals. She put the cake down. "Get out of my way!" She shouts at the animals.

When Miranda opened the door, there were balloons and streamers everywhere and a bunch of kids partying like there was no tomorrow. There was even a pony inside the house that looked hungry for the birthday cake she had brought with her. Selene looked at Miranda. Lydia noticed her mom too. Miranda found Daniel and glared up at him. Nicky noticed the woman of the house and looked a little anxious, he went to look for Selene then.

"HA!" Daniel turned around, then spotted his wife. "Miranda... Wassup?" he asked like a 'gangsta', folding his arms, trying to look cool. "You're home early, girlfriend... Havin' a birthday in the house."

Selene pulled Nicky close.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Miranda asks, angry.

Nicky looked a little fearful of Miranda right now.

"Don't get mad, honey, listen..." Daniel sounded broken right now. "You're home a little early. I was gonna clean it all up before you got home."

Selene smoothed Nicky's hair. Miranda went searching for the plug to the stereo.

"Honey... What are you looking for?" Daniel still tried to stay calm and quiet. "I'd be careful... That pony had a lot of water."

Nicky buried his face against Selene's tummy.

"Party's over." Miranda states.

Selene soothed her brother. She was about to leave for now with him. Nicky was really scared, upset, and worried, in one word, anxious.

"Sorry, you guys..." Daniel quietly told the leaving siblings as the others felt this party wasn't worth staying after.

Selene gave an apologetic smile to Daniel, but she knew it was between him and Miranda.

"No, you stay here... Lydia, take Chris, Natalie and for now, Nicky upstairs with you please." Miranda says, angry, but managing to keep her voice calm for the childrens' sake.

"Oh, honey, don't bring Selene into this, she's had nothing to do with it..." Daniel felt bad that Miranda wanted to talk with her as well.

Nicky bit his lip, he was still nervous and scared, but even more now.

Selene bit her lip, mostly due to nerves. "Go ahead, Nicky." she says softly.

Lydia carried Nattie. She ushered along the others too, looking worried. Nicky went up with Chris, Lyida, and Natalie, feeling very scared.

"We better clean up..." Daniel suggested softly.

"Gloria called!" Miranda informs.

Selene started to help tidy up.

"She called you and you bust the birthday party!" Daniel started to yell, angry with her now. "Great!"

"Don't you dare make me out to be the monster here, Daniel!" Miranda exclaims. "You have all the fun and I get whatever's left over, and you even invite another woman into my house without asking!" She continues.

Selene glanced over, nothing was going on between her and Daniel.

"You chose the career!" Daniel reminded her.

"I have no choices here. I have no choices! Even when I try to do something fun, you do it ten times bigger!" Miranda replies. "I bring home a cake and gifts. You bring the goddamn San Diego Zoo! And I have to clean up!"

Selene was quiet, so not to make Miranda angrier.

"It's not toxic waste, just a few party plates!" Daniel frowned, picking up one of the plates.

"Why am I the only one that feels there has to be rules?" Miranda asked. "Why do you always make me out to be the heavy?"

"I don't, you do it yourself quite naturally." Daniel lightly retorted.

"You set me up every time to be the bad guy." Miranda tells him.

"OH, LIGHTEN UP, WILL YA!?" Daniel sounded very loud then. "You spend too much time with those corporate clones you used to despise!"

"I spend too much time with you, Daniel... It's over! Go with her, you invited her after all!" Miranda says, pointing to Selene, though not looking at her.

Selene looked shocked. Miranda and Daniel were a great couple.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel looked at her, a little hurt, yes, he liked Selene, but he was happily married with Miranda, or so, until they would have one of their aggressive fights.

Miranda whirled to face Selene, only saying these things about her as she was angry. "Ever since you moved in next door, you intergrated into our lives... I bet you've been seeing him behind my back!" She shouts. "You want to split us up so he can be with you! Well, well done, you can gave him!" She then continued, advancing on her.

Selene took a step back, her eyes wide in fear of Miranda and filled with hurt. She would never try to come between them. "We haven't, I'd never try to split you up." she says quietly, scared of the slightly older woman.

"Miranda..." Daniel tried to settle his wife down, surprised that she just yelled like that, Selene may not had been a child, but she seemed like it compared to him and Miranda.

Miranda picked up the tray and shoved it at Selene, getting the girl's top covered in the food on it. "Now get your brother and get out of my house." she says.

Selene flinched and looked upset. She was hurt that Miranda thought she'd do anything to hurt them. She however went and did just that. She went upstairs, to find Nicky. Daniel frowned, this was really painful and had to be the worst argument. Nicky was hiding out upstairs with the Hillard children, avoiding the nasty fight their parents were having.

"It's over, Daniel." Miranda repeats, more quiet now.

Daniel didn't want to give up on her. "Come on, Miranda. We've got problems, but who doesn't? We could work 'em out." he offered.

"We've been trying to work them out for years." Miranda sighs.

"Come on, please, listen..." Daniel tried to cheer her up to put their little fight to bed. "Maybe we need some help, okay? Maybe a family therapist will help us do this together."

"It's too late for that." Miranda says.

Daniel kept trying to convince Miranda, he could always do it before, but this time, it seemed to get very ugly, but at least the yelling had stopped. Miranda wasn't accepting it this time though.

Miranda made points about how they were completely different now with nothing in common. "Sure we do, we love each other." Daniel then reminded her.

Miranda didn't answer him.

"Come on, Miranda, we love each other..." Daniel tried to brighten her up, then looked a little depressed. "Don't we?"

"I want a divorce." Miranda says quietly.

"No..." Daniel sounded devastated, divorce was a fate worse than death. "We can't... We're family, ya know?"

"I'm so sorry." Miranda says quietly, but resolutely, her mind was made up.

Daniel looked very heartbroken, there was no stopping this.

"I want you to go tonight." Miranda says quietly but firmly.

"O-Oh, okay..." Daniel replied, very broken and shattered on the inside then. "Do you mind if I make a call first though?"

"Go ahead." Miranda told him, not nasty though, just weary.

Daniel nodded, he looked distraught and he went to the phone, he was going to call his best friend who had been there for him all his life, his brother, Frank.

"Hello?" Frank answered.

"Hey... It's me," Daniel replied, sounding very depressed. "Could I maybe come over?"

"Of course you can... What's the matter?" Frank asks.

"Miranda and I had another fight..." Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "It... Got really bad this time... Beyond bad."

"Okay, pack a bag and come over." Frank soothes.

"Thanks, Frank, I knew I could count on you..." Daniel sounded a little bit better, but still sad over this fight with Miranda.

Frank smiled sadly. "See you soon." he says gently, then hung up.

"See you soon." Daniel then hung up too, and he guessed he should go pack up his things and hit the road.

"Nicky?" Selene asks quietly.

Lydia opened the door and looked sadly at Selene. She knew the woman wouldn't have done anything with her dad, Selene could never hurt Miranda on purpose like that. Nicky, Natalie, and Chris looked to the door.

"Selene, why is Mommy mad at Daddy?" Natalie seemed to have tears in her eyes.

Lydia hugged Selene.

Selene gave them all a careful, gentle hug. "I think it's because your mommy's stressed and because your daddy didn't ask your mommy's permission for the party she's mad." she says gently, not wanting to ruin the child's innocence by telling the proper extent of Miranda's anger.

"Oh..." Natalie took that as an acceptable answer, she was still upset, but she would probably be even more upset if she knew the truth.

Selene looked at Nicky. "Ready to go?" She asks softly.

"I guess..." Nicky sighed to his sister, worried about the family.

Selene looked at the three not related to her. "See you around." she says gently, then took Nicky's hand softly, taking him out to go home.

The others were just silent and worried about their family's future. Nicky took Selene's hand back and followed her downstairs and out the door, showing themselves out.

Selene took Nicky home. "Go watch TV while I have a bath, sweetheart." she says softly.

"Okay..." Nicky hoped cartoons were on, they always seemed to pull him out of bitter, cruel reality and entertain, but educate him at the same time in a whimsical way only to be remembered by holding onto his childhood.

Selene kissed his forehead, dumped the tray into the kitchen, and then went upstairs to have a bath. Nicky pretended to look annoyed, then went back to cartoons. Selene felt physically ill after the argument. She however managed to have her bath without throwing up.


End file.
